Recover back your love and you
by Athena Hummel
Summary: Todo por el destino fueron separados,el tras el divorcio de su esposa,quien lo traicionaba con otro.Se queda con la custodia de su hijo,mientras que el amor de su vida y la hija que no sabe que tuvieron juntos,se caso con su mejor amigo.¿Que hará?
1. Ichigo

Una joven mujer estaba acostada en una camilla sosteniendo a una bebe en brazos, cubierta por una manta rosa. Acompañada de un hombre de cabello rojizo atado con una coleta parecida a una piña, la chica pelinegra derramaba violentas lagrimas de su rostro no podía creer que su mejor amigo hiciera ese sacrificio por ella y su pequeña beba.

-¿Cómo la llamaras?-curioseo el chico, teniendo la atención de la chica.

-La llamare, Mitsuko.-respondió a la consulta del hombre a su lado.

-¿Por qué ese nombre?-aclaro algo intrigado por su respuesta.

-Porque, ella es la niña de mi luz. Gracias, a que te hayas hecho cargo de nosotras Renji, te quiero mucho.-dijo, mostrándole una sincera sonrisa y acariciando la cabecita de la niña. Quien se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de su madre.

-Rukia, yo sobre eso quería hablarte.-comentó el muchacho algo serio y apenado por lo que estaba por sugerirle. Él llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de ella, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella no lo desperdiciaría.-Veras sabiendo como es la gente de este pueblo comenzaran a hablar de que eres madre soltera por eso quería sugerirte…

-Sin rodeos, Renji, ¿Qué me quieres pedir?-inquiero ya cansada de los rodeos de su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Si! ¿Te querrías casar conmigo?-dijo o mejor dicho grito. Sorprendiendo a la chica. Quien en un principio pensó que fue idea de su madre o su abuela, ella las conocía bien y sabían que la querían casar antes de que las personas comenzaran a hablar.

-¡Si, Renji me casare contigo!-contesto, tratando de forzar una sonrisa e ilusionando al chico. Él sabia la razón de porque, ella estaba así. Era todo por culpa de ese maldito del peli naranjo que al ser rico se tuvo que casar con hermana mayor de Rukia, Orihime. Todo por su hijo, pero eso ella no lo sabía esa parte porque fue su hermana con mala intensión de lastimarla.

-Me alegra, que aceptaras mi propuesta.-expuso acercándose y depositando un tenue beso en su frente.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un rato, Rukia sintió que traicionaba al Kurosaki. Pero, él le había traicionado con su hermana, ella sabia como era Orihime una adicta a las fiestas, a los cigarrillos y en especial al alcohol.

De repente la bebe comenzó a llorar, para llamar la atención de su madre que estaba inundada de varios pensamientos y pensando que hacer ahora que se casaría con Renji. Pero el lo hacia de buena intensión y eso expresaba que si es un gran amigo. Aunque ella no lo amara.

Saliendo de la ciudad de Karakura, en Tokio para ser mas relevante. Un hombre se lamentaba la desgracia de suerte que tenia, como pudo abandonar a Rukia en una situación como esa, pero tenia que entenderlo su hijo era más importante que una relación de novios.

-Lo lamento tanto, Rukia. Pero es por el bienestar de Shusei, no podría permitir que mi hijo se quedara con una loca como esta que llamo esposa.-expresó, mientras mirando se perdía en el paisaje de la ciudad.

-¡Ichigo!-llamo un hombre de edad avanzada a su espalda y con una sonrisa grande que abarcaba todo su rostro entero.- Shusei, ya se durmió, ¿Quieres contarme que te preocupa?

-Estoy algo preocupado por Rukia, yo no puedo vivir sin ella padre.-señaló, mientras se alejaba de la ventana y se acercaba al pequeño bar que había en la sala. Tomando una botella de whisky y sirviéndose en un vaso la bebida, y se la llevo a sus labios, sorbiendo un poco del residuo de la copa.

-Sabes, yo cuando tenía tu edad y hubiera luchado por el amor de mi vida no estaría tan solo como, hace unos años. Y gracias a esos tipos que trataron de robarme no te hubiera conocido, y no serias mi hijo.-dijo acercándose a él y apartando el vaso de sus manos.- Te diré algo, yo se una forma de sepárate de Orihime. Yo hace más de nueve meses que vengo mandando a Kyoraku a espiarla y siempre la ve entrar en un hotel muy lujoso; perdiéndose en una habitación trate de hablar con el empleado y no quiere ceder de ninguna manera.

-Es como si ella le hubiera pagado para callar dices.-dijo el peli naranjo algo sorprendido aunque no le extrañaba.

-Padre-lo llamo una voz a la espalda de ambos, que pertenecía al pequeño Shusei.- Abuelo Ukitake, puedo venir a dormir aquí me siento solo, en la habitación.- dijo sobándose los ojos del sueño y acostándose en uno de los sillones de la oficina.

-Mejor será que averiguamos bien si quiero conseguir la tenencia de Shusei.-dijo acariciando los cabellos negros de su pequeño niño. Mientras, Ukitake solo asentía con la cabeza, él sabia que Kyoraku había seguido de nuevo a Orihime.

En un hotel Kumiso, uno de los más elegantes de la ciudad. Una joven ingresaba en el, lo que no tenia en cuenta era que, es seguida por un investigador cortesía de Ukitake. La siguió vio como un hombre la abrazaba por la cintura e ingresaban en una habitación, para suerte saco fotos de ambos junto. También cuando e entregaban el dinero al gerente para que se mantuviera callado.

Al presenciar eso, agarro lo más rápido su celular y marco al celular de su viejo amigo.

-Ukitake, soy Kyoraku tengo lo que necesitabas para el divorcio de tu hijo.-explicó mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro y sintiéndose contento de que el joven Ichigo se separar de esa horrible mujer.

-Buen trabajo, Kyoraku como siempre.- centró colgándole el teléfono e informando de lo sucedido a su hijo, quien se mostro satisfecho.

-Perfecto ahora, serás mío hijo y podre volver contigo Rukia.-comentó y perdiéndose en la luna que iluminaba la ciudad entera en ese preciso punto.

Continuara…

**Adelanto del siguiente capitulo:**

**-¿Cómo que te casaras?-pregunto alterada la mujer.**

**-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.**

**-Yo, estoy de acuerdo con mi nieta Riruka.-señaló defendiendo a su nieta, Unohana.**

**-Si, ponte de su lado.-expresó la pelirroja.-Ahora solo me falta que me digas que el verdadero padre de la criatura que tienes en brazos y llevaste los nueve meses en tu vientre es de Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**-Pues si lo es.-expuso orgullosa y con la frente en alto de que su madre sepa la verdad.**


	2. the return of the love of the past

A dos semanas de la salida de Rukia del hospital, regreso a casa con su madre para darle la noticia sabiendo que a esta le caería como baldé de agua fría no podía permitir que comenzaran a hablar mal de ella ni de su familia.

-¡Madre!-llamándola desde la puerta del despacho y recibiendo un ¡Adelante! De parte de esta.

-¿Qué necesitas ahora Rukia?-pregunto mirándola a ella y a su nieta con repulsión.

-Te traje para que conocieras a la niña.-dijo mostrándosela, y esta no puedo hacer otra cosa que voltearle la cara.

-¡Como te atreves a traer a esa alimaña sabiendo que es una no deseada por la familia!-grito fuertemente y dañando aun mas a la morena con sus palabras.

-Solo venia a presentártela y entregarte esto.-dijo. Mientras le pasaba la tarjeta de invitación a su boda.

-¿Con quién te casaras, espero que sea el padre de al criatura?

-Me casare con Renji.

-¡Con ese maldito no lo harás!-grito y llamo la atención de Unohana que pasaba por ahí cerca.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?-pregunto furiosa al escuchar tanto grito proveniente de Riruka.

-Es que a tu nieta se le ocurrió la idea de que se casaría con un hombre que no es el padre de la criatura y sabes tú quien es el verdadero padre. Ahora solo faltaría que el padre fuera Ichigo Kurosaki-dijo furiosa y ante la firmeza que mostraba su hija y obtuvo como respuesta lo que no deseaba saber.

-¡Si! Ella es hija de Ichigo, ¿Feliz de saberlo madre?-pregunto directamente después, de tal declaración-Y mi boda con Renji es mañana te guste o no me casare con él.

-Y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella.-comento Unohana apoyando la decisión la azabache.

-Tu como siempre poniéndote de su lado madre. Pero conmigo no cuentes Rukia.-dijo mientras se iba furiosa a encerrarse en su cuarto.

La boda se llevo a cabo al día siguiente y como dijo Riruka no se había presentado. Renji se veía feliz y en cambio Rukia solo fingía estarlo, todo el pueblo se entero rápido de que ella y él se había casado por tener una hija fuera del matrimonio. Nadie mas supo que decir mas que de asombro. Unohana supo en el momento del acepto por parte de su nieta que fue un error de su parte.

Un año y nueve meses después.

Un hombre abordo un avión acompañado por su padre e hijo, quienes se ponían felices de poder volver a Karakura ya sabiendo la razón de porque lo hacían. Ukitake aun seguía sorprendido por las actitudes de su joven heredero al tomar tan apurada decisión de viajar y por otro lado, tomo el gusto de volver a ver Rukia esa muchacha le caía bien igual que su abuela Unohana Retsu de Kuchiki. Lo mas triste que no se atrevía a decirle a su hijo era que su amada morena se hallaba casada con su mejor amigo Renji Abarai.

Ukitake ya sentado observaba la imagen de su hijo y su nieto, creyó que seria mejor no contarle nada a Ichigo de la conversación de mantuvo en la mañana con Unohana antes de salir de la mansión. A ese viaje que solo le causaría mas dolor del que sintió cuando la abandono cuando se caso con Orihime.

-"No puedo permitir hijo que te enteres de nada, salvo que te enteres cuando lleguemos. Pero lo único que quiero es que no separes a esa niña de su madre, solo porque te de rabia el enterarte de la dura realidad ¿Verdad? Se que aun te es difícil tener que haber separándote de tu gran y único amor. Solo que, después de ese año y nueve meses que estuviste fuera espero que ella siga enamorada de ti."-pensó mientras, trataba de concentrar su atención en su notebook sin llamar curiosidad de su familia. Pero de nada se quedo dormido pensando que deberían haberse quedado haciendo su vida aparte de la de Rukia, con el pequeño Shusei que no era consiente de lo que estaría apunto de pasar en Karakura. Y al saber que ese pueblo todo se sabia ya seguramente Orihime habría regresado a esconderse debajo de las alas de su madre Riruka Kuchiki e inventando quien sabe que barbaridades sobre los Kurosaki.

En Karakura, una joven estaba cuidando de que su niña estaba dando sus primeros pasos ya contando con un año de edad. Mitsuko en honor a su nombre se había convertido en su niña luz, su madre no había apoyado que tuviera a la niña y su abuela si lo hacia.

Lo malo fue que se caso con Renji solo haciendo que se ilusionara ella jamás se entrego a él, desde que se casaron hasta ahora. Ella nunca lo haría porque, sabía que solo su cuerpo y alma fueron entregados al hombre que amaba y sigue amando; el pelirrojo estar al corriente que la morena en la vida le permitiría que ni que la abrazara, todo por culpa de su "amigo".

-¡Rukia!-llamándola una voz detrás de la puerta.-Mi amor puedes salir tengo que hablar contigo.

-¡Ya voy, estoy cambiándome!-contesto del otro lado, ella al estar al tanto que le causaría mas dolor al saber que la verdad estaba recordando el pasado. Pero era mejor olvidarlo, tomo un retrato que guardaba con anhelo en un cajón y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Vaya estas muy bonita!-señalo, mientras trataba de acercase para besarla pero a cambió gano que ella le esquivara la cara hacia un costado. Él ante esta reacción la agarro de los hombros y la arrincono contra la pared, ganándose miedo en la mirada de la azabache.-Rukia ¿Por qué me evitas, soy poco hombre? ¿O que?

-¡No es eso…es solo que llevamos un año de casados y lo único que no quiero es lastimarte Renji, tu sabes que yo no te amo!-expuso diciéndole la verdad aunque mas le doliera en el corazón.

-¿Por qué no puedes amarme Rukia? Yo sacrifique todo por ti, mi trabajo y mi estúpida amistad con Ichigo. Y recibiendo que a cambió que sigas enamorada de él.-comentó soltándola y pegándose a la pared. Mientras, la observaba sentarse en la cama y agarrar a la niña en brazos.

-Renji, tu sabias que cuando me case contigo yo no te amaba. Solo te quería como un amigo, tu sabes que ocupas un lugar en mi corazón como nuestra hija recuerda que tu me estas ayudando a criarla y desde, un principio la viste como tal y no rechazándola como lo hubieras hecho. ¡Bueno! si me permites fue suficiente yo iré a visitar a mi madre, me dijo que tenia algo que decirme importante.- señaló saliendo de la alcoba con la niña en brazos y tratando de aguantar las lagrimas al ver a Renji así por su culpa. Tomando las llaves del auto, coloco a la niña en el asiento trasero, subió al vehículo y fue directo al rancho de su familia.

-Espero, que no sea alguna sorpresa desagradable.-dijo mientras observaba a su niña sonreírle felizmente como si algo bueno pasaría ese mismo día.

Condujo tranquila hasta llegar al rancho de su familia que se ubicaba en las afuera de la pequeña ciudad. Fue atendida por su mayordomo Tanaka, él se había llevado a la pequeña a la cocina para entretenerla mientras hablaba con su madre.

-¡Hija, veo que hasta que al fin llegas!-comentó algo encrespada y de poco aguante Riruka.

-¿Perdón?-expresó tratando de que sonara como una disculpa hacia la mujer que le dio la vida. No podía creer que hoy estuviera de peor humor que de costumbre.- ¿Y la abuela?

-Salió con la hermana de tu marido a comprar las cosas para la cena. Pero de eso no quería hablarte, te cite aquí para decirte que…

-Tu querida hermana esta de regreso-dijo una voz conocida para ella. Al darse vuelta se encontró a Orihime con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¿Orihime que haces aquí?-pregunto algo descontenta, ella sabia que esa víbora no traía nada bueno a esa casa y a su vida.-Pensé que estaba con tu marido e hijo en Tokio.

-Ya dijiste estaba, al maldito se le ocurrió inventar un montón de barbaridades y contárselas al juez, concediéndola la tenencia de Shusei y el divorcio oficial de mi hace mas de un año.-dijo con bastante enojo en cada una de sus palabras.

-Por esa razón, tu hermana hoy vuelve a formar parte de la familia y espero que tenga la oportunidad de conocer a la pequeña Mitsuko. ¿La has traído contigo, Rukia?-inquiero disimulada su madre.

-¡Si!-dijo saliendo de la habitación, yendo en busca de su hija.

Orihime vio a su madre con cara de desconcierto, no sabiendo esa parte de la historia su hermana se había casado y tenido una hija tan pronto. Cuando de la nada pareció Rukia con un beba de un año en brazos.

-Orihime, esta es tu sobrina Mitsuko.-dijo presentándosela y ganándose el desprecio de esta tan rápidamente.

-¿Es hija de Ichigo, cierto?-pregunto con rabia en sus ojos.

-¡No!-negó tan rápido como pudo para no levantar sospechas en su hermana aunque era tan obvio que Mitsuko era hija de Ichigo sus ojos color miel y su color de piel morena la delataba.-Madre me voy seguramente mi esposo me estará esperando. ¡Adiós!-dijo saliendo dispara como un rayo y yendo directo al auto.

Conduciendo lo mas rápido posible al no fijarse en el camino una rueda se le desinfló, al sentir esto bajo del vehiculó recordando que no había traído celular. Cuando de la nada una camioneta blanca freno a su lado. Un hombre salió de la camioneta, esta sorprendida al verlo se quedo en shock. Ichigo solo atino a controlar la camioneta en la que ella venia conduciendo hasta hace un rato, lo que encontró lo sorprendió una niña que se parecía a él; eso era inaudito. Solo mirándola le fue directo y le pregunto.

-¡Rukia!-llamándola y ganándose su atención completa.- ¿Ella es tu hija?

-¡Yo…!

Continuara…

Adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

-¿Ella es tu hija?-preguntó curioso, el chico.

-¡Si!-contesto decidida.

-¿Tú te casaste y no me esperaste?-pregunto curioso ya casi al borde de las lagrimas, mientras apoyaba su frente junto a la de ella y sentía su respiración tan tibia como la recordaba.

-¡Si, me case con Renji!

-¿Con Renji?

-¿Algún problema con eso?

-¡Si hay un problema Rukia, te casaste y no me esperaste yo le dije a tu madre que te entregara una carta diciéndote y explicándote ahí que encontraría una forma para divorciarme de Orihime cuanto antes!-explico alterado y la chica mirándolo con tristeza al enterarse de que se le había ocultado esa carta. ¿Su madre podía ser un monstruo sin sentimientos?

-Pues no recibí nada-diciendo eso y dándole un fuerte golpe de desilusión y sabiendo que la haba perdido para siempre.


	3. A meeting and uncontrollable jealousy

-¡Rukia!-llamándola y ganándose su atención completa.- ¿Ella es tu hija?

-¡Yo…si esta pequeña es mi hija!-afirmando decidida sus palabras. Sabia que al decir esas palabras también, preguntaría si era o no hija suya. Pero no podía decirle la verdad.

-¿Tú te casaste y no me esperaste?-pregunto curioso ya casi al borde de las lagrimas, mientras apoyaba su frente junto a la de ella y sentía su respiración tan tibia como la recordaba.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? Sentarme a esperarte- pregunto ante la incredulidad de las palabras de Ichigo.- ¡Si, y me case con Renji!

-¿Con Renji?-incrédulo y sorprendido al mismo tiempo que nada.

-¿Algún problema con eso?-inquiero sabiendo que le callo mal el enterarse de lo que había sido capas de hacer.

-¡Si hay un problema Rukia, te casaste y no me esperaste yo le dije a tu madre que te entregara una carta diciéndote y explicándote ahí que encontraría una forma para divorciarme de Orihime cuanto antes!-explico alterado y la chica mirándolo con tristeza al enterarse de que se le había ocultado esa carta. ¿Su madre podía ser un monstruo sin sentimientos?

-Pues no recibí nada-diciendo eso y dándole un fuerte golpe de desilusión y sabiendo que la haba perdido para siempre-; y acostúmbrate yo no quiero nada contigo solo si es posible que dejemos todo en el pasado y seamos amigos, ¿Tu que dices?

-¡¿Qué digo?- grito y volviendo a preguntarle mas enojado que sorprendido por su pregunta.- Que estas loca eso pienso, te atreviste a no tratar aunque sea un tiempo de esperar o recibir una llamada decenté mía. ¡Y quieres saber que pienso!-grito aun mas irritado, llevándose las manos a su cabeza para controlarse un poco y tratando de que su cerebro absorbiera la información que estaba recibiendo.

-Sabes que eres de lo…-no termino de articular frase alguna, ya que sintió unos cálidos labios usurpar los suyos sin permiso alguno. Rukia comenzó a reaccionar ante tal gesto hace ya tiempo que no sentía y disfrutando cada movimiento suave se dejo llevar, llegando a corresponder a Ichigo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Y, el a ella sosteniéndola de la cintura firmemente como no queriendo soltarla nuevamente. Pero su deseo fue interrumpido cuando de la nada Rukia se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, empujándolo bruscamente lo se paro de ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta él, la volvió a agarrar de la cintura y volviendo a besarla. Esta lo empujo más fuerte que la vez anterior y le estampó una bofetada en pleno rostro, dejándole roja la mejilla.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme y menos a besarme!-vocifero la Kuchiki, no quería volver a recaer en las garras de su antiguo amor ¿O si quería? Haciendo una breve pausa, volvió a hablar-Yo amo a mi esposo y a mi hija-dijo mintiendo. Ella sabía que no amaba a Renji sino solo como un amigo, y su hija si la amaba de verdad como para dejar que si Ichigo se enteraba de la verdad tenía miedo que se la quitara. Haciendo señas a un taxi que estaba justo pasaba por el lugar donde se encontraban ellos, agarro a la bebe y su bolso.

-Rukia-dijo sujetándola del brazo al ver que esta se subía en el vehículo. Esta dándose vuelta y quedando frente a frente, volvió a hablar-¿En serio lo amas como para quedarte a su lado?

-¡Si!-contesto decidida, mientras subía al taxi y se marchaba dejando sin palabras al joven moreno. Este en cambio, subió a su auto y se marcho del lugar. Obvio que no quería dejar que Rukia se quedara sin coche así que marco al celular de un mecánico que conocía hace mucho dentro de la ciudad de Karakura, su nombre era, Kisuke Urahara.

Rukia por su parte, se bajo del taxi y pagándole al hombre entro en su hogar. Donde no muy contento le esperaba Renji con cara de recelos y enojado, sabía a que rebasaría eso por eso deicidio dejar a la pequeña Mitsuko en su cuna y cerrar la puerta porque, ella sabida que la niña se dormía rápido.

-¿Rukia, donde estabas?-pregunto sabiendo la hora que en realidad era.

-Te dije que iría a casa de mi madre.-contradigo yendo a la cocina y haciendo seña a las sirvientas de irse, abriendo la heladera cogió un vaso de jugo de naranja dentro de esta y bebiéndola. Cuando creyó que la halaban de la cara y esa persona era Renji, quien lo hizo echar un vistazo a los ojos en los que halló rabia, celos y desconfianza. Esto intimido más a Rukia y frecuentando de estar aplacada le desecho violentamente la mano de su cara.- ¡Déjame que me lastimas imbécil!

-Disculpa, es que desconfió de porque, tanta tardanza es raro en ti.-explicó tratando de sonar mas calmo.

-Pues, sabes perfectamente que soy tu esposa Renji y no deberías desconfiar si te soy fiel o no. No es tu asunto, ¿Entendido?

-¡Si!-expresó sin más que decir, se marcho.

Renji salió de la casa, comprendía que Rukia se comportara extraña pero lo más raro que sintió una colonia de hombre en su ropa. Esa fragancia pertenecía Ichigo su "**mejor amigo**" si se podría decir, tenia que averiguar si era cierto que había vuelto. Pero antes pasaría a visitar a su familia, su madre aun estaba devastada desde la muerte de su padre que no se atrevía a salir y conservaba el luto.

Llego a su antigua residencia y se encontró con su sobrina, quien seguramente su hermana estaría sacándole la paciencia a su pobre madre nuevamente. Cuando ingreso en la morada, se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarse con su enemigo en el amor Kurosaki Ichigo, quien se encontraba sentado en la mesa de su antigua casa bebiendo té en compañía de su familia. Como, única reacción que hizo pues…

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?-baladro enojado el pelirrojo.

-Que crees que hago, visitar a mi madrina y al Ingeniero Yamamoto dentro de un rato. Mi hijo, Shusei lo quería ver al igual que a su tía Momo, porque si mal recuerdo mi madrina Mio es como mi madre y eso convierte a tu hermana Momo en la tia de mi hijo y la convierte en mi hermana.-explicó sin mucho animo. Porque no lo podía ver a la cara.

-¿O estas aquí en Karakura para recuperar a mi mujer?-inquiero atacante el Abarai.

-Estas equivocado, yo no arruinaría la felicidad de Rukia. Y si me lo permiten madrina y Momo, yo me voy.-dijo, mientras se marchaba con su hijo, lo iba a dejar con Ukitake, y dejaba la impresión de que una gran masacre se armaría por el amor de la Kuchiki.

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo:**

**-Yo solo quiero recuperarte, Rukia.**

**-Lo siento, Ichigo ya no te amo.**

**-Si, lo que dices es cierto porque me correspondiste cuando te bese.**

**-Yo, no lo se.**

**-En serio, piensa lo que te digo, ¿De verdad amas a Renji?**


	4. Hidden uncontrollable crying in the rain

Ya a hace una semana del retorno de los Kurosaki, a Karakura. Todo este tiempo las cosas transitaron calmas, todos vivían su vida.

Rukia por otro lado, solo ambicionaba encontrar la forma de resolver la razón de porque su corazón volvió a palpitar tan violentamente cuando, le robo ese beso tan repentino. Ella, como tonta le tuvo que corresponder y de esperarse eso se hubiera alejado cuando vio que se acerco con esa intención. A través de estos pensamientos, decidió salir a caminar para despejar su cabeza.

-¿Qué me pasa?- citó, mientras distraídamente no se fijaba por donde iba y choco con alguien. Causando que esperara su choque con el suelo, pero eso nunca llego; sintió que era sostenida por la cintura y, posesivamente debería decir.

-¿Rukia te encuentras bien?-pregunto una voz conocida para ella. Abriendo los ojos ante la impactante sorpresa, esa persona era Ichigo.

-¡Si, me encuentro bien!-expuso mientras, se apartaba bruscamente de él. Al notar tanta cercanía.

-¿Qué, te pusiste nerviosa?-curioseo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, causando una gran rabia en la chica.

-¡Ya quisieras, Ichigo!-grito y dándole vuelta la cara, para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, iluminadas en color carmesí.-Aparte, ¿Estas siguiéndome?

-¡No, solo estaba por ir a ver a los trabajadores de nuestra empresa!-explicó, mostrando una cara de seriedad.

-Bueno. Adiós.

-¿Por qué me andas esquivando?-pregunto el chico, con suficientes derives para sospechar.-Rukia, mírame.-dijo mientras a la vez, le volteará el rostro para que lo viera a los ojos. Tan penetrantes, hermosos que te hacían perderte en ellos. Rukia solamente se quedo mirándola atentamente.-Respóndeme, Rukia.

-No, quiero hacerlo. Tengo que irme mi familia me espera.-confeso fingiendo desesperación por liberarse de su captor (Aunque a ella le gustara). Se libero con sus fuerzas cuando estaba por llamar a un taxi le arrebataron su celular de las manos, era Ichigo.- ¡Devuélveme el maldito teléfono Kurosaki!-ordenó ya sin paciencia la chica pelinegra.

-No, lo hare hasta que me conteste una solo pregunta.

-¿Y, luego me dejaras en paz?-sonsaco la chica con cara de querer huir; pero no podía moverse ya que sentía que sus pies estaban enraizados a la tierra, no dejándola irse.-Por favor, Kurosaki me meterás en problemas y mas sabiendo como es el pueblo de chismoso le irán con esa patraña a Renji, quien se pondrá frenético, irritado, o no se cuantos sinónimos quieras agregarles.-contesto, enumerando una cantidad de cosas, que a Ichigo estaba hartando.

-Rukia, tanto así que ya olvidaste lo que vivimos todos esos años.-expuso tristemente en cada palabra él, agarrándole la barbilla para verla a los ojos. Aunque esta se obligara a tratar de no hacerlo, que era no querer volver a caer en sus brazos, aquellos que le proporcionaban tanta seguridad, calidez, sinceridad; amor, y mas que nada amor. Eso que sitio cuando lo vio por primera vez desde niños, él y ella, fingían ser novios tan solo provocando la risa del padre de Rukia. Esta no resistiendo las ganas, lo cogió de la chaqueta que traía puesta y lo beso con fuerza. El peli naranjo se sorprendió, la morena nunca había sido tan impulsiva por experiencia él sabia que la azabache odiaba esas actitudes. Por eso cuando eran jóvenes y el tomaba el impulso de defenderla de los pervertidos de sus compañeros de clases los golpeaba, hasta que lo jóvenes la dejaran en paz. Ya extrañándole a Rukia, que el ojimiel no le correspondiera se iba a alejar cuando sintió que su nuca era presionada por las fuertes manos de Ichigo, noto que le correspondía la cosa que anhelada desde hace un buen rato. La cosa mas rara se presentó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, lo estaba besando y eso estaba mal, ella se encontraba casada con un hombre que la amaba y aunque ella no lo quisiera tenía que respetarlo y serle fiel.

No sabiendo de donde saco fuerzas, empujo de Ichigo lejos de ella; pero este no se quedo satisfecho por las acciones de su mujer, si porque ella jamás lo olvido y lo beso de la misma manera cuando le dijo que se casaran, pero eso era hace tiempo que se hubiera cumplido de no ser por culpa de Orihime. Ichigo cayendo de nuevo en las ganas que le había dejado el beso anterior la volvió a agarrar del brazo y el beso con fiereza, porque esta se estaba volviendo a su casa, este beso lleno de furia, también mostraba dulzura, delicadeza solo un poco, esta ya no aguantando la tentación de los apetecibles labios de su amor, le correspondió. Transmitiéndole todo lo que no sintió en el beso anterior. Alejándose por la falta de aire, que para su mala suerte era el impedimento para seguir con esa muestra de afecto que se tenían aunque Rukia aun seguía algo atontada por esa demostración, sosteniéndose la boca de indignación y derramando unas cuantas lagrimas en el transcurso, bajo la cabeza avergonzada había traicionado a su marido, a Renji,. En sus pensamientos solo se ubicaban lo que acababa de suceder; pero su hija le vino a la mente, ¿Qué pasaría si le digiera la verdad a Ichigo, sobre Mitsuko? Tal vez hubiera una pequeña posibilidad de que se pudieran aceptar. No tenía que borrarse esa idea absurda de su cabeza; sin embargo lo amaba aunque su cabeza mil veces le digiera que no era así, en cambio su corazón le decía todo lo contrario a sus pensamientos.

-Ichigo, esto no esta bien. Lo siento-dijo, mientras se alejaba aun más de él.

-Rukia, entiendes lo que quiero transmitirte a través de mis besos, ¿O no, lo entiendes?-pregunto algo desorientado por las actitudes de la muchacha. Esta en señal de no hacerlo, solo le movió la cabeza de manera negativa.

-No, lo comprendo y no quiero hacerlo. Comprende, Ichigo, lo único que haces es causarme problemas en mi matrimonio.-dijo de manera falsa, mostrándole una sonrisa y una voz tan quebradiza que, jamás en su vida escucho proveniente de ella. Logrando que la joven no pudiera mas aguantarse las ganas y llorando como si se tratara de una catarata, desprendía las lagrimas violentamente; mientras que se sujetaba lo brazos para brindarse ha así misma la fuerza que necesitaba en es preciso momento.

-Rukia, ¿Sabes la razón por la que volví ha este pueblo? ¿Lo sabes?-pregunto inquisitivo mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

-¡No, solo déjame ya Ichigo!-grito ganándose una bofetada de parte de Ichigo, esta sorprendida al verlo hacer tal acción. Nunca le había levantado la mano de ninguna manera, se llevo la mano a la cara que en ese instante tenia marcada por el golpe recibido; pero no aguanto ver la cara del desgraciado de Kurosaki de tanta rabia; ni noto que de este su cabeza se encontraba gacha con lágrimas surcando su rostro. No aguantando mas la separo de su cuerpo dejándola ir.

-Yo solo quiero recuperarte, Rukia.-expresó con un rostro bastante deprimente.

-Lo siento, Ichigo ya no te amo. Es imposible que estemos juntos y espero lo entiendas-contesto sin sentimiento alguno; pero aun llorando amargamente.

-Si, lo que dices es cierto, ¿Por qué me correspondiste cuando te bese?

-Yo, no lo se. Pero déjame en paz, ¡maldita sea!-grito de ultima para sentirse mejor.

-En serio, si eso sintiente preguntare esto y piensa antes de contestarme, ¿Lo amas a él o a mi? Porque yo no te creo ni una palabra Kuchi…Disculpa quise decir Abarai Rukia-dijo irónicamente en las últimas palabras de su oración con algo de rabia oculta entre ellas.

-No, tengo nada que pensar. Solo una cosa, me voy-sin decir nada mas, la ojivioleta se marcho dejando al Kurosaki con sorpresa y ante tal decepción, golpeo un árbol cercano y pego un grito, para ultimo caer arrodillado y esconder su rostro entre sus manos, para ocultar su llanto. Y lo peor, el tiempo le jugo mal porque de la nada se largo a llover haciendo que sus lágrimas se confundan con el agua de la lluvia, su ropa terminara empapada y algo pegada a su cuerpo.

La Kuchiki por su lado, llego a casa dejando a Renji con la palabra en la boca. Ella solo entro a la casa y este noto que tenia la ropa humedecida y la mejilla roja e inflamada, por la cacheta de parte del peli naranjo. Se condujo a su habitación cuando Renji la siguió para hablar con ella le cerro la puerta en la cara, bajo llave se encerró y recostó contra la pared, cayendo en sus lamentos propios y ahogos, sus lagrimas corriendo en sus mejillas y manchando aun mas sus ojos violáceos, ahora rojos de tanto llorar. Se sentó y abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos, en estos seguía llorando silenciosamente. Lo que no era ajeno a Renji, este la estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta.

-¿Rukia, aun lo amas?-se pregunto ha así mismo el pelirrojo.

Rukia dentro de la habitación, se paro y se dirigió al cunero donde estaba su hija durmiendo pacíficamente, acariciándole sus cachetes rojos le comenzó a cantar una canción que a ella su abuela, Unohana le solía cantar cuando lloraba o se sentía triste de niña.

-Mi niña, ojala algún día te pueda decir que, tú solo tu eres hija del hombre que amo y odio al mismo tiempo.

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo:**

**-Ichigo habrás sido mi amigo; pero a partir de ahora somos enemigos.**

**-A puesta, lo que quieras que recuperare a Rukia, Renji.**

**-Es una apuesta, quien logre ganarse su corazón, la tendrá para siempre.**

**-Si yo gano te iras con tu hijo y padre de Karakura para siempre.**

**-Si yo gano le darás el divorcio.**

**-De acuerdo, Kurosaki.**

* * *

><p><strong>-¡¿Qué ella es mi hija? <strong>

**-Si, tuya y mía.**

**-En ese caso, me la llevare.**

**-No, lo harás. No, lo permitiré.**

**-Lo siento, Rukia; pero me dio cuenta que eres igual a tu hermana.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Ichigo, si quieres que recupere a tu hija, volverás conmigo.<strong>

**-De acuerdo lo hare, Orihime.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Renji, porque no dejas a Rukia. Yo soy más mujer que mi hermana.<strong>

**-Muéstrame que quieres decir, Hime.**

**-Esta bien.**

**Orihime se acerco a Renji, comenzando a besarlo y este dejándose llevar, cayo en sus artimañas arrastrándolo a la cama. Traicionando a Rukia y Orihime se encontraba de lo mas orgullosa ya que sus planes se encontraban saliendo como planeaba…**


	5. A dream

**Que me sucedía soñaba en blanco, hasta que delante de mi se presentaron una imágenes que me traumaron, pensé en despertar, porque se trataba de un mal sueño, ¿verdad? Era imposible no pensar en la posibilidad de lo que tenia enfrente se hiciera real. Dos hombres que, eran amigos; sin embargo a causa del amor de una mujer. Yo misma, causé ese conflicto. Observe atenta cada palabra, mirada, gesto y movimiento de los dos. El, Ichigo que yo conocía, obvio que lo conocí mi primer hombre, amor y verdadero padre de mi hija, Mitsuko. Renji, otro hombre que marco mi vida, mi marido y compañero, mi amigo; en fin lo único que él poseía de mi, mi amistad. Nada más.**

**Ambos, eran importantes para mí. Eso lo sabía a la perfección, no quería ver sufrir a ninguno de los dos. En ese momento, noto que Renji agarra de la camisa a Ichigo y con cara de furia le comienza a hablar., inexorablemente. Me di cuenta porque, solía ser así cuando se enojaba.**

**Me asome para poder escuchar mejor lo que decía.**

-Ichigo habrás sido mi amigo; pero a partir de ahora somos enemigos. –apuntó rigurosamente y oprimiendo mas la camisa de este.

-No, cederé a Rukia. A ti, Renji. –refirió con dificultad el muchacho, por culpa del apretón del pelirrojo.

-No te la daré nunca, ella es de mi propiedad. Entiéndelo Kurosaki Ichigo. –hablo mas irritado y mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad a la del peli naranjo. –Aparte Rukia ya es mi mujer, y dijo que jamás te volvería a amar. Y no te preocupes tratare de que tu no te interpongas a confundirla mas.

-A puesta lo que quieras que recuperare a Rukia, Renji. No vacilaré, en un momento tan crucial como este. –comentó el chico con mas fuerza, con la suficiente para romper el agarre que tenia Renji en su ropa, ¿sabias que se un secreto?

-¿Cuál? –pregunto algo raro de actitud, el sabia todo pero en ese instante noto un gesto diferente en el moreno peli naranjado.

-Que, Rukia me ama a mí. –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, de esas que ponía cuando retaba a alguien. La cual, luego cambio por su seño fruncido y cara seria. Ahora siendo el quien agarrara a Renji de la camisa que traía puesta. –Jamás perderé contra escoria como tu. Entiende, Rukia será mía de nuevo.

-Es una apuesta entonces, quien logre ganarse su corazón, la tendrá para siempre. –dijo soltando el agarre con algo de dificultad. Aunque no lo pareciera Ichigo era muy fuerte, para nada iba seguido al gimnasio.

-Si yo gano. Te iras con tu hijo y padre de Karakura para siempre. –hablo con una voz severa. Y extendiendo la mano para sellar la apuesta.

-Si yo gano. Le darás el divorcio y te perderás de nuestra vida. –comento y apretó con mucha fuerza la mano de Renji. El pacto se sello.

-De acuerdo, Kurosaki. Mañana empezaremos. –dijo el pelirrojo, antes de irse y desaparecer en el camino. Rukia se quedo sorprendida esa escena que observó.

**El lugar se torno en negro, todo a mi alrededor estaba desapareciendo los edificios, las casas e, Ichigo también lo hizo, desapareció. Hasta que ante mis ojos una imagen desagradable no se hizo esperar. Me vi a mi misma y a un Ichigo alterado, sosteniéndome fuertemente de los hombres, zamarreándome y gritando el secreto que le había ocultado. **

-¡¿Qué ella es mi hija? –grito alterado, bueno quien no va a estarlo en esa situación.

-Si, tuya y mía. –vociferó también, ya la actitud de Ichigo la estaba hartando.

-En ese caso, me la llevare. No te permitiré verla más. –dijo mientras soltaba a Rukia de sus hombros y agarraba a la beba, que se hallaba durmiendo en su cuna. Cuando sintió que la bebe comenzó a llorar. –De ahora, en adelante es mi hija, hasta siempre Rukia. No vemos.

-No, lo harás. No, lo permitiré. –dijo interponiéndose en el camino, para no dejarlo pasar, por la puerta.

-Lo siento, Rukia. Pero me dio cuenta que eres igual a tu hermana. –hablo con la beba aun en brazo, que ya había parado de llorar. Con una gran dureza empujo a Rukia, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo y dejándola llorando desconsoladamente. Perdió a su hija.

**No podía ser, lo más preciado de mi vida. Mi niña. Me fue arrebatado, eso era un gran golpe bajo para mi, perder a mi gran tesoro y la luz que iluminaba la oscuridad que caía sobre mi. Es imposible que no me sienta destrozada emocionalmente, ver que Ichigo se haya tomado el atrevimiento de llevarse a nuestra hija, si porque era nuestra de él solo no, sino que mía también.**

**En ese tiempo, todo a mí alrededor se torno negro nuevamente. Comenzó a invadirme un mal presentimiento, uno mas fuerte que el de hace un momento. Cuando al fin observe, no podía creerlo. Note la presencia de mi traidora y repulsiva hermana, acompañada del hombre que amaba. Me acerqué lo único que preguntaba era que estaba pasando. **

-Ichigo, si quieres que recupere a tu hija, volverás conmigo. –dijo en forma sensual, mientras se acercaba mas a él.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? –pregunto interrogante y curioso el moreno.

-Porque, yo se la verdad y se que quieres recuperar a tu hija. Y el problema es que te enteraste de una mala forma, ¿no es así? Mi madre no es buena guardando secretos si sabia. –dijo la chica mientras jalaba a Ichigo de su corbata para que este aun mas cerca de su rostro. – ¿y como te enteraste?

-Tú abuela me lo dijo. – apuntó expuso el chica alejando a Orihime.

-Como no, siempre de chismosa, la vieja. –comentó tras salir el tiro por la culata lo que había planeado. Cuando se le ocurrió algo. –Pero tendrás que hacer lo que yo te digo para recuperar a tu hija si no quieres que Rukia sepa algo más de tu pasado ¿o si quieres que sepa Kurosaki?

-No, se de que hablas. –dijo finalizando ya la conversación.

-¿Ah, no sabes de que te hablo? Y que tal si le digo que tu madre fue la culpable de que nuestros padres se separaran. –hablo.

-Mi madre no tiene nada que ver en eso Orihime. –explicó defendiendo a su madre muerta.

-Y si supiera que ella estaba esperando un hijo de mi padre y lo aborto, ¿tu que piensas si sabe eso? –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la casa de Rukia.

-De acuerdo haré lo que me dices, Orihime. –dijo resignado el moreno.

-Perfecto. Nos vemos mañana, amor. –dijo mientras le daba un apasionado beso el cual el chico no correspondió para nada solo conservaba los ojos abierto por la repulsión que ke daba esa mujer.

**No podía ser posible, ahora entiendo Ichigo esta siendo presionado, ¿Qué debo hacer? Y si mejor trato de evitar esto, no es imposible que lo haga Ichigo ahora esta con ella. No me ama y yo no lo amo, estamos con persona diferentes por eso; sin embargo el esta siendo obligado por la loca sin sentimientos de mi hermana, ¿Cómo sobreviví con ella esos años de convivencia en casa? Ni yo lo se. Como sea en ese entorno no sabía que haría. Cuando de la nada comencé a sentir que algo frio a mi espalda. Esa escena me dio nauseas y de la nada unas lagrimas amargas comenzaron a brotar de mi rostro. **

**Había una cama siendo ocupada por dos personas que, yo misma conocía a la perfección. Mi propia hermana y el que se hacia llamar mi marido fiel, resulto ser el amante con quien mi hermana estaba jugando ahora y yo me pregunto, ¿nunca se cansa de hacer lo mismo? Pero que horror ser alguien así. Al ver esto no me quedo duda. El mundo me odiaba. Me acerque y escuche en un rincón de la habitación su estúpida conversación. **

-Renji, ¿Por qué no dejas a Rukia? Yo soy más mujer que mi hermana. –dijo mientras se recostaba contra el pecho desnudo de su amante.

-Muéstrame que quieres decir, Hime. –comentó seductoramente mientras acercaba sus labios a lo de su hermana y a la ves pasaba sus manos por la espalda desnuda de la nombrada.

-Este bien. –contesto ya volviendo a comenzar una nueva revolcada y, desgracia para Rukia que estaba viendo que tan bajo caía su hermana.

**Tal como lo pensé, esto es una completa humillación. Ya perdí todo lo que quería. Todo por culpa de esa maldita perra, que se hace llamar hermana mía, no lo puedo creer y lo que mas me lastima es que el idiota de Ichigo haya caído también en sus redes de chantaje. Mis ojos no dejando derramar amargas lagrimas que recorren mis mejillas rojas y cae en el frio suelo, cubierto por la misma oscuridad que habita mi interior. Si tan solo existiera una forma de que esto no fuera real.**

**De la nada comienzo a sentir que algo agita mi cuerpo, comienzo a despertar y noto que Renji era el que me despertó. Había sido todo un sueño o eso creo yo. Me levanto con cuidado del suelo le pido a Renji que se marche de mi habitación el cual lo hace rápidamente, para que no empiece una nueva discusión. Me acerco a mi hija, la veo dormir pacíficamente, y pido que jamás me vea llorar por ella es que debo ser fuerte y afrontar los grandes obstáculos que me aguardan aun en la vida, y unos de ello tenia nombres, Orihime Kuchiki. **

_**Adelanto del próximo capitulo:**_

_**-¿Qué planeas hijo?**_

_**-Vengar primero lo que se me quito hace años, padre.**_

_**-Pero solo conseguirás mas dolor del que tienes en tu corazón**_

_**-Lo se, pero conseguiré vengarme de las Kuchiki en especial de Abarai Rukia. **_

_**-¿Aunque la sigas amando?**_

_**-Aunque la siga mando no descansare hasta recuperar lo que se me quito por derecho.**_

_**-En ese caso, espero que sepas lo que haces, hijo.**_

_**Al terminar, Ukitake observaba como su hijo se marchaba de la oficina y dejándolo con un gran dolor y duda si sabia lo que en realidad estaba haciendo; sin embargo se dio cuenta que la venganza lo había cegado.**_


	6. I just want to know the truth

Rukia se encontraba en la casa de su padre cuidando de este que, se encontraba muy enfermo. Solo había cogido un pequeño resfriado, pero de todas formas se quedaría con él. El pelinegro observaba a su hija. Últimamente la veía muy sumida en sus pensamientos, creería que desde hace unos días las cosas estaban además, ¿Qué podía hacer? Desde el regreso de los Kurosaki a Karakura estuvo de esa forma; sin embargo no quería perder una charla con su hija también que concluyó sacarle las respuestas con sus típicas conversaciones, asimismo lograba siempre hacerla hablar como un loro.

-Hija –la llamo ganándose la mirada de su hija. Regresó a conversar -¿Qué te sucede, últimamente has estado muy absorta? –concluyó con su pregunta el de ojos violáceos.

-Hmm… Si, estoy bien. No es para que te preocupes, descansa padre. –hablo la muchacha mientras se levantaba de la cilla donde se encontraba sentada y, agarro el tazón de sopa que estaba vacío, el cual le había traído a su padre, lo deposito en la charola y, se preparo para salir de la habitación. Byakuya aun desconcertado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo esa chica… esa no era la Rukia que conocía.

-Hay, Rukia ¿Qué es lo que temes? –pregunto en un susurro al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba. –Me pregunto que será que causa Ichigo en tu corazón. Ojala prontos lo sepas. –finalizo el pelinegro. Acostándose en la cama, agarro un libro y se puso a leerlo. Esperaría a que su cuñada regresara de las compras, (Byakuya se separo de Riruka. Después de eso se volvió a casar con una mujer llamada Nemu Kurotsuchi, ella murió hace tres años y la hermana ella, se quedo a vivir con el azabache).

Rukia se encontraba lavando los cubiertos, el plato y el vaso, que fueron usados por su padre. En fin, termino rápido. Luego, se encargo de la limpieza completa de la casa. Después de esto se sentó en el sillón y espero a que la cuñada de su padre le trajera a su hija, si no sabia como la convenció de que la sacara a pasear y lo peor era que, ella solo iba de compras, supuestamente. Sintió que sus parpados le comenzaban a pesar y se quedo dormida, todo por el agotamiento físico de la limpieza. Y el no haber dormido bien, también se agrega al cansancio que poseía la morena.

La morena comenzó a sentir unos pequeños golpecitos en su cara, eso hizo que se levantara del sofá con una gran hosquedad. Corrió la mirada uno poco para encontrarse con la mirada color miel de su hija, si se parecía mucho a su padre en su mirar, pero lo que noto fue la presencia de una morocha que agarraba a su hija y la sostenía en sus brazos.

– ¿Cuándo volvieron? – examino algo avergonzada por la manera en que la había encontrado.

–Hace como, mas de media hora… Creo. No, estoy segura. –dijo con una sonrisa grande en su rostro la morocha. –Como sea, me encontré con Ukitake en el parque. Al parecer; pero no lo puedo asegurar esta enterado de que la pequeña Mitsuko es la hija de Ichigo, -le explico mientras se dirigía a la cocina y atrás de ella Rukia. La pelinegra al escuchar eso, se tieso y sabia que su abuela le conto al padre de Ichigo; sin embargo ella no temía porque, Ukitake nunca le diría la verdad, él seguramente quería que ella se lo dijera. –de todas maneras Ukitake, se quedara callado. Recuerda el te aprecia, solo desea que le cuentes la verdad.

-Lo se, yo también quiero al señor Ukitake. Es muy bueno conmigo y mi hija, al no delatarme con Ichigo. –finalizo con una sonrisa al final.

-Eso esta bien…pero, olvídalo no razonare contigo. ¿Cómo se halla tu padre? Porque cuando me fui, se hallaba mas o menos. –comentó sirviéndose una taza de té y, ofreciéndole uno a Rukia. La cual acepto gustosa. Se sentaron en el living.

-Si, se encuentra en perfecto estado solo se debe a un resfriado, por la lluvia de ayer. Al parecer le hizo efecto… ¡Ja, ja! –rio la joven Kuchiki, la mujer de piel oscura frente a ella también lo hizo.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué tal las cosa con Renji? –pregunto la mujer de ojos dorados, Rukia escupió literalmente la bebida de su boca, ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta. Puso cara de seriedad y, miro directamente a la muchacha.

-Todas las cosas con Renji no van para nada bien…Todo se esta destruyendo por no decir que, desintegrando. Ya no se, que hago me hartan sus celos...pero lo trato de querer y no puedo, Yoruichi ¿Qué debería hacer en una situación así? –pregunto mientras se tapaba los ojos y llegando al punto en que las lagrimas inundaron su rostro completamente. Yoruichi se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Primero calmate que tu hija no te tiene que ver así y, menos tu padre. Segundo deberías tratar de aceptar que no amas a Renji. Y por ultimo, arregla las cosas con Ichigo, ve y cuéntale la verdad que del nació del fruto de su amor nacio esa pequeña niña, ya veras él se pondrá algo mal, y luego, lo aceptara. –explico, mientras con su dedo limpiaba las lágrimas de su amiga y, esta cada vez la abrazaba mas fuerte. Cuando en un momento a otro Rukia sintió un brazo aun más fuerte por la espalda. Se trataba de su padre que, se levantó para ir al baño y, a cambio de eso escucho la conversación entera.

-Hija, no temas Abarai no te hará daño. Y, si ese es el caso, yo te ayudare a librarte de él. –dijo el pelinegro alejándose un poco y tocando dulcemente la cabeza de Rukia. Yoruichi fue, hacia la carriola de la niña y la cogió en brazos, la puso en brazos de Byakuya. Este la acepto inmediatamente apenas se la entrego. –Y de esa menara serás fuerte para que, esta niña tu luz y la de todos. Tenga una familia de verdad y no llena de problemas. ¿Entendiste hija? –finalizando su charla con la ojivioleta y depositando en sus brazo a su nieta. Rukia le acaricio la cara y Mitsuko a cambio, le regalo una sonrisa que, logro que se formara una grande en la boca de Rukia. Yoruichi y Byakuya la volvieron a abrazar.

-Byakuya, ¿crees que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo? –formulo la morocha.

-Si, lo estamos haciendo bien. –contesto el ojo violáceos.

Esa fue para Rukia una experiencia familiar de verdad, sentía el calor que jamás sintió con su madre y hermana, la única que habían logrado ese efecto fueron su abuela e…Ichigo. Aunque debería aceptar la verdad, lo seguía amando más que nunca.

Golpearon la puerta, una sirvienta, la abrió, dejando pasar a un chica bastante guapa no solo de figura sino, que, también de cara. La sirvienta, la escolto hasta donde se encontraba la persona que buscaba, al llegar al living se encontró con una escena que le causo antipatía y repulsión, al borde de darle ganas de vomitar. Le deseaba lo peor del mundo a su hermana.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Que escena tan familiar, bravo padre te felicito. –irónicamente en la palabras que salían de su boca, escupiendo en ellas todo el veneno que poseía en su interior. La rabia que creció los años de su niñez y en la adolescencia, la razón era muy simple el solo hecho de que, su hermana siempre haya sido el centro de atención. Solo por su padre y su abuela. Su madre era la única que la quería de todas la manera posibles. Salió como alma que lleva el diablo, al llegar a la puerta, salió por esta dejando atrás un gran portazo y dejando con la mirada perdida a su padre y Yoruichi, incluida. Su hermana, Rukia solo atino a salir tras ella.

La siguió tres cuadras, corriendo sin detenerse. La llamo varias veces por su nombre y, la susodicha a cada llamado de la pelinegra, esta aumentaba mas el paso y caminaba mas rápido. La morena al final termino corriendo, hasta que la agarro del antebrazo y la sostuvo para que parara.

-¡Orihime! –grito.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres? –dijo soltándose del agarré provocado que Rukia diera unos pasos hacia atrás (La había empujado).

-Solo quería que te detuvieras, ¿sabes que no te entiendo, que tienes en contra mío? –inquirió una respuesta concisa de que le pasaba.

-Nada, solo quería visitar a nuestro padre y me encontré con esa sorpresa inesperada. Me sorprende que aun Renji te tenga confianza –dijo con ganas de golpearla o bofetearla, se hacia la inocente. Cuya cosa no era para nada. –, solo pienso si sabrá que, te andas besuqueando a sus espaldas con Ichigo.

-No te creerá eso…

-Si es verdad yo los vi. Si no me crees haya tu, pero una cosa te advierto aléjate de Ichigo. Es mío. –dijo yéndose y alejándose dejando aun mas confusa a Rukia. Bueno, en realidad estaba hecha manojo de nervios. Sin esperarlo sus parpados se cerraron dejándola tendida en el suelo, la gente que pasaba se quedo viendo que la mujer era recogida por un hombre de cabellera poco común; sin embargo lo supieron reconocer, la recogió en brazos y se la llevo, depositándola en la parte trasera del coche. Este condujo hasta su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa, la llevo a su cuarta. Le saco los zapatos y la deposito en la cama, tapándola con las sabanas se sentó ha admirar el rostro durmiente de la joven, la hallaba como una criatura de gran belleza. No por solo hecho de ya haberla tenido en varias oportunidades en sus brazos, sino que también por ser el único a quien amaba. Coloco una de sus manos en el rostro de la chica, moldeándolo y fijándose en casa uno de sus detalles. Noto que, al llegar a las mejillas, estas se hallaban húmedas, subió su mirada y encontrándose que en sus ojos estaban corriendo lagrimas. Y noto como sus labios murmuraban cosas que no lograba entender hasta que se acerco un poco más para escucharlas con claridad.

-Ichigo por favor no te lleves a mi hija –dijo entre sollozos la muchacha. El peli naranjo la miraba con cara de confusión, ¿Por qué el se llevaría a la hija de Renji y Rukia? O acaso seria que… por eso decidió seguir escuchando.

-Mitsuko si es tu hija, pero no te da derecho a llevarte a mi hija lejos de mi. No por favor Ichigo no te la lleves. –grito mas fuerte y, luego de un rato se quedo callada. Ichigo quedo desconcertado con lo que acaba de escuchar su hija y de Rukia. Eso significaba que Mitsuko era hija de él, no de Renji, eso lo alegro; pero también en su interior sintió una tremenda rabia que le invadió completamente el cuerpo. Lo que también le explico en su mente que, su padre lo sabia, ¿pero por que no se lo conto?

Ichigo, salió de la habitación llamo a uno de los empleados y le pidió que llevaran a Rukia a la casa de su padre. Ahí estaría mas segura que en casa sola.

Tres horas transcurridas desde que se entero de algo que le fue ocultado por casi dos años, que pensaba esa mujer. Cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta al abrir se encontró con Uryuu que le dijo que su padre lo mando a llamar. Este fue lo mas rápido posible, necesitaba hablar con Ukitake para ver si lo que escucho fue real o mentira, al entrar se encontró a Ukitake leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, ese era el nuevo de la colección que adquirió hace poco, se sentó en el sillón que había en el lugar. Su padre dejo el libro en escritorio y prosiguió a sentarse frente a su hijo.

-Hijo que bueno…

-Deja de bromas padre, y contéstame algo. ¿Mitsuko, la hija de Rukia; también es mía? –sonsacó directamente sin dejar que el peliblanco terminará siquiera la oración. A de admitir que Ukitake quedo algo choqueado por lo que escucho, ¿Dónde había sacado eso?

-Si, Mitsuko es tu hija y de Kuchiki. –termino de hablar Ichigo se levanto y fue directo a la puerta. Y eso fue el colmo ahora ya tenia mas desprecio que nuca hacia esa familia, en especial hacia Rukia, tendría la escusa perfecta para poder vengarse.

-¿Qué planeas hijo? –pregunto temiendo algo la respuesta que recibiera a cambio.

-Vengar primero lo que se me quito hace años, padre. Lo había olvidado, pero ahora ya no. –hablo y, como era temido por Ukitake su hijo tomo el camino equivocado. Otra vez.

-Pero solo conseguirás mas dolor del que tienes en tu corazón. –le dijo mientras se levantaba, de la silla.

-Lo se, pero conseguiré vengarme de las Kuchiki, en especial de Abarai Rukia. Todo con tal de que pague por haberme ocultado algo tan preciado. – finalizo el peli naranja.

-¿Aunque la sigas amando? –pregunto nuevamente.

-Aunque la siga amando no descansare hasta recuperar lo que se me quito por derecho. No tenía derecho a hacerme eso. –dijo.

-En ese caso, espero que sepas lo que haces, hijo. –hablo el albino al obtener todo lo que quería eso le tendría que contar a Unohana. Era la única que conseguiría razonar con él.

Al terminar, Ukitake observaba como su hijo se marchaba de la oficina y dejándolo con un gran dolor y duda si sabia lo que en realidad estaba haciendo; sin embargo se dio cuenta que la venganza lo había cegado.

-Hijo te estas equivocando de camino. La venganza te esta segando como lo de tu madre. –susurro para si mismo mientras volvía a sumergirse en su lectura.

**Adelanto de próximo capitulo:**

-Ichigo, ¿Por qué estas con esas ridículas ideas?

-Solo para vengarme Unohana.

-Sabes que no conseguirás nada así.

-Lo se, pero por mi correré el riesgo necesario.

-No hay duda tendrás muchos obstáculos porque, Renji no permitirá que te lleves a tu hija y, menos a su esposa.

-Yo solo quiero a mi hija y, nada más.


	7. Decision?

Ichigo salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la mansión. Lo único que se le cruzaba en la cabeza era la desesperación de venganza, no lo aguantaba; sin embargo, que iba a hacer su hija ahora era lo único que quería recuperar sin importar que. Quería ver la cara de sufrimiento de la mujer que alguna vez amo. ¿Qué quería? Pues es simple la repuesta, venganza. Todo lo que destruyo Rukia, solo por guardar un secreto que descubriría tarde o temprano. Sumamente decepcionado por las decisiones tomadas por el ex amor de su vida. Aunque la seguía amando, recluiría ese amor para poder centrarse en su venganza que era más importante.

Lo primero que haría es quitarle a su hija. No le importaba si se le gastaba todo el dinero que poseía para recuperar a su niña haría lo que fuera. Y por Renji no tenía que preocuparse, ya que la niña no llevaba su sangre y sin problemas pasaría sobre él. La ultima Rukia, su amor lo enterraría, si en lo mas profundo de su ser y que mejor que reemplazarlo por un odio, que aunque no lo sintiera podría al menos intentar fingirlo ¿Verdad? ¿Podría hacerle eso a la persona amada? La simple respuesta era, no, no se lo puede hacer y menos si ese gran amor te recompensó trayendo al mejor maravilla de tu vida. El al recibir la noticia que era el verdadero padre de la hija de Rukia, el fruto de sus sentimientos.

Pero no tendría que seguir pensando eso, tendría que contactar al abogado de su padre, Shusui Kyoraku, para que lo ayude. Ahora debía ir a casa de Rukia o, a la de la madre de está.

Condujo por veinte minutos, intranquilo las frases de Rukia y de su padre aun resonaban en su mente exactamente palabra por palabra. Cosas como "Ella es tu hija" o "No puedo seguir mintiendo, Mitsuko es tu hija", o, algo así. Que todo se fuera al demonio, quería a su niña ahora, junto a él. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, por un fuerte golpe en el parachoques de su auto. Al sentir tal estruendo, se bajo de inmediato del coche. Esperaba que se tratara de un animal que se le atravesó en el camino, pero no seria así, todo lo contrario se trataba de una mujer de abundante cabellera naranja, igual a la suya solo que acercándose al tono rubio. Se acerco a la chica y lo que descubrió se trataba de la prima de Rukia, Rangiku, ellos eran amigos desde pequeños y en algún momento sintió algo por la joven pero ya no recordaba con claridad de que era el sentimiento. La inspeccionó, cuando noto que está estaba recuperando el conocimiento y se alejo para que pudiera moverse a gusto.

La chica se levanto del suelo con ayuda de Ichigo. Algo despistada, su rostro se le hizo familiar y no sabía de donde. Hasta que noto el color de sus ojos miel y su extravagante cabellera anaranjada, lo primero que le vino a la mente… Fue, bueno no hace falta decirlo.

– ¿Ichigo? –pregunto curiosa con rostro de saber que se trataba de él.

– ¡Si, soy yo! –afirmo con una gran sonrisa el ojimiel.

– ¡Me alegro! ¿Volviste por mi prima, supongo? –inquirió la pelirrubia. Ante tal pregunta la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro del chico, se borro dejando un rostro serio a cambio.

– ¡No, estas muy equivocada!, solo vine por negocios y por mí hija. –contesto mezclado con odio en sus palabras.

– ¿Entonces ya sabe la verdad? – consulto algo decepcionada por la apariencia de su amigo de la infancia.

– ¡Si, me entere de una forma muy cruel creo yo! –alegó el muchacho.

– ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café y me cuentas? –pregunto al notar la tensión, debido a la charla.

– ¡No, lo siento! ¿Podemos posponerlo? –pregunto. Volviendo a recuperar la sonrisa.

– Está bien, pero tú pagaras lo que consumamos. –bromeaba la rubia, mientras emprendía marcha a casa.

– ¿No quieres ir al hospital, para que te revisen? –pregunto algo preocupado.

– ¡Que va, estoy re-bien! –hablo, y desapareciendo de la vista de Ichigo. Ella no había cambiado nada en esos años.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, Ichigo subió al auto y se dirigió a casa de Unohana necesitaba hablar con ella. Porque si su padre se había enterado antes que él la única que se lo pudo haber dicho, era Unohana Kuchiki. Aunque si se noto que la hija de Rukia tenia cierto parecido con él pero no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas; sin embargo ahora que sabia la verdad haría lo que fuera, incluso venderle su alma al mismísimo diablo.

Tres kilómetros después de viaje, Ichigo al fin llego a la ascienda Kuchiki. Se bajo del auto y fue directo a la puerta, esté fue atendido por el mayordomo que ya lo conocía hace mucho, lo dejo ingresar a la casa y fue a llamar a la señora Unohana. Tardo unos minutos en descender por las escaleras Unohana Kuchiki, que al ver a Ichigo se sorprendió pero ya supuso de que se trataba su visita inesperada.

–Ichigo, ¿te enteraste, verdad? –pregunto la pelinegra.

– ¡Si! ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron? –interrogo enojado el peli naranja.

–Me lo suponía, ¿Por qué vienes a mí? –inquirió la morena.

–Porque usted se lo dijo a mi padre, y este me oculto el secreto por más de año y medio. –aclaro el ojimiel.

–Rukia me prohibió decirte algo, pero no a tu padre. –explico la Kuchiki mayor.

– ¡Bueno, ahora mismo me voy! –informo anunciando su despedida el moreno.

– ¡Ichigo no cometas alguna estupidez como quitarle la niña a Rukia! –agrego la mujer, que al notar al chico detenerse noto que estaba en lo cierto. El pensaba robarle su vice-nieta. –Ichigo, ¿Por qué estas con esas ridículas ideas?

-Para vengarme Unohana. –contesto bastante decido.

-Sabes que no conseguirás nada así. –dijo y ella sabia que él jamás haría algo así.

-Lo se, pero por mi correré el riesgo necesario.

-No hay duda tendrás muchos obstáculos porque, Renji no permitirá que te lleves a tu hija y, menos a su esposa. –agrego antes de que Ichigo ya estuviera por cerrar la puerta tras si, pero antes le dirigió unas ultimas palabras.

-Yo solo quiero a mi hija y, nada más. –contesto, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo se fue.

Unohana se miro a si misma en el espejo, noto que unas lagrimas rebalsaron de sus ojos. No podía entender porque el joven bueno que era antes Ichigo desapareció, y ahora apareció el vengador en su cuerpo, comprendía el dolor que debe de haber sentido él, al enterarse que había concebido una hermosa criatura con la persona que amaba. Pero no tenia que llegar a tal extremo como el que eligió, ya sabría que hacer… O, acaso se enojaría más al saber otro secreto.

Con cierto peli naranjo, este e encontraba muy dolido y miserable, estaba totalmente con ganas de llorar y destruir a esa maldita familia pero sabia que Unohana le decía la verdad no tenia ningún derecho al tratar de quitarle la bebe a Rukia. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué en ese momento se dirigía a la casa de los Abarai? No lo sabía. Y menos quería estar al corriente.

El chico se sentía triste decidió escuchar la radio un rato, apenas la prendió escucho esa canción la que le cantaba su madre de niño, cuando se lastimaba o no podía dormir por pesadillas. Esa melodiosa voz la reconoció donde sea, era la Rukia (ella es cantante y estudia, ambos a la vez), ella suele cantar las canciones que su madre le enseño a ella. Esto hacia que le vinieran muchos recuerdos a la mente.

**Flash Back**

**Un niña pelinegra jugaba acompañada de otros tres mas, uno de cabello anaranjado como el sol, otro de color rojo y era una niña de cabello tono como él del primero, pero mas claro. Se hallaban jugando a las escondidas, cuando el pequeño Ichigo fue pillado, por Rukia, fue corriendo para evitar que lo congelaran pero a mitad del camino se callo, debido a que piso mal, se largo a llorar apenas sintió el impacto contra el suelo.**

**Una mujer bastante guapa salió de la casa para ver que paso. Se encontró a su pequeño hijo llorando en el suelo tratando de ser consolado por sus amiguitos, lo cual no estaba funcionando del todo, su madre le froto sus cabellos y le comenzó a cantar…Lo que él ya conocía.**

**Llueve afuera**

**Llueve además**

**Esta desierta la ciudad**

**Mientras tú y yo nos refugiamos en la eternidad**

**No siento frío cerca de ti**

**Dentro de mí brilla el sol**

**Se cae el cielo y que más da**

**Tenemos nuestro mundo**

**El día sigue siendo azul**

**Si estamos juntos**

**No importa nada más**

**Que en ti jamás será invierno**

**Invierno**

**Tanto ruido tanta soledad**

**Gente que corre sin parar**

**Tras la puerta ese universo de infinita paz**

**Necesito la calma que tú me das**

**Se cae el cielo y que más da**

**Tenemos nuestro mundo**

**El día sigue siendo azul**

**Si estamos juntos**

**No importa nada más que lo que tú me das**

**Nubes viento miedo lluvia**

**Noches grises ni una luna por tu invierno de oscuridad**

**Tú me besas tú me curas**

**Tu calor y tu ternura no me dejan en paz**

**Invierno**

**Invierno**

**Invierno**

**Se cae el cielo y que más da**

**Tenemos nuestro mundo**

**El día sigue siendo azul**

**Si estamos juntos**

**No importa nada más que en ti jamás será**

**Se cae el cielo y que más da**

**El día sigue siendo azul**

**Se cae el cielo y que más da**

**Tenemos nuestro mundo**

**El niño dejo de llorar y se levanto, volvió a jugar, pero a excepción de Rukia que se quedo con Masaki para que le enseñara esa canción que le gusto mucho, esa niña siempre le prestaba atención en todo lo que hacia.**

**Fin del Flashback**

Llego a casa de Rukia, esta estaba sentada en la parte de adelante del jardín con la niña, que al ver a Ichigo se asusto y atrajo de la pequeña contra su pecho para protegerla por las dudas no confiaba en él, ahora que sabia la verdad por su culpa.

–Necesitamos hablar. Ahora. –concluyo brevemente el moreno.

–De acuerdo, pasa adentro –le dijo guiándolo a la casa.

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo:**

**– ¿Qué quieres decir no te entiendo?**

**-Es fácil, quiero pasar tiempo con mi hija. Para no quitarla a la fuerza.**

**–No creo que sea adecuado, Ichigo.**

**–Si, lo es. Es mi hija también, y tengo que pasar tiempo con ella. No me importa que Renji o alguien como tu me diga que no puedo hacerlo, ¿entendido?**

**–No puedes decirme eso.**

**–Si puedo hacer eso y mucho mas, por ejemplo esto…**


	8. Inicio de un Infierno

**_Pasaron al interior de la casa. La decoración constaba de una muy rustica, según Ichigo. Rukia le ofreció que se sentaran en el sillón de la sala, lo cual no tuvo otra opción que aceptar._**

**_La mucama había notado la presencia del invitado, por lo cual tuvo que ir a la cocina dejando a la señora con el desconocido; pero opto por llamar a Renji para que se hiciera presente por cualquier inconveniente que se presentara en esa plática._**

**_Ichigo observaba cada mínima expresión de su ex mujer. Rukia se hacia la idea de por la razón simple que él, justamente el, se encontraba frente a ella y con esa expresión seria solo para hablar seguramente sobre los derechos que tenia sobre Mitsuko. Lo cual ni muerta iba a permitir, ya que el estaba casado con su hermana, Orihime. Que para agregarle la cereza a ese helado, tenían un hijo y no podía dejarla cargando sola con el niño, su sobrino, aunque su hermana por mas resbalosa que sea y que tuviera un amante cada vez que el volteaba tan solo unos segundos la mirada hacia otro lado._**

**_Apostaba lo que fuera a que venia precisamente a hablar de ese tema en particular, de el cual no tenía ni ganas de tocar ese tema. Su beba era tan solo de ella, porque ni Renji tenia el suficiente derecho como para ser el padre de esa niña._**

**_— ¿Por qué viniste? —se atrevió a decir, aunque ya sabia la razón de su visita tan inesperadamente sorpresiva._**

**_—Que mala, ni siquiera me preguntas como he estado en este tiempo que no, nos vimos. —dijo, mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado._**

**_—Vayamos al punto. Estas aquí para ver a mi hija, ¿Cierto? —hablo de manera seria, llegando a cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho y cruzar la piernas en señal evidente de seriedad y enojada._**

**_—Que perspicaz no has cambiado nada, Rukia. —hablo mostrando una sonrisa mucho mas grande y abriendo aun mas sus ojos. Los cuales la hechizaron transportándola a otro mundo. Pero reacciono al notar la sonora carcajada del peli naranja._**

**_– ¿Qué quieres decir no te entiendo? —se hizo la desentendida._**

**_-Es fácil, quiero pasar tiempo con mi hija. Para no quitarla a la fuerza. —expreso tirándole la bomba de una y borrando cualquier expresión del rostro de la pelinegra. Esta apenas y lograba a decir frases después de esa exposición._**

**_–No creo que sea adecuado, Ichigo. —dijo, mientras se levantaba, pero Ichigo fue mas rápido y la agarro de la cintura y le levantaba el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos._**

**_–Si, lo es. Es mi hija también, y tengo que pasar tiempo con ella. No me importa que Renji o alguien como tu me diga que no puedo hacerlo, ¿Entendido? —pregunto mirándola a los ojos, ella tratada de zafarse de sus brazos pero ahora mas que nunca no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, no podía traicionar a Renji aunque no lo reconociera ella respetaba a su marido aunque no lo amara. Sabía que cuando Ichigo la acorralaba así era para besarla. Pero con la mirada en alto sin impórtale que sintiera su respiración cálida chocando contra su cara, en especial sus labios, solo para mirarlo desafiante ante esa situación, que si alguien la viera pensaría mal de ambos._**

**_–No puedes decirme eso. —encarnándole una mueca de disgusto al verlo tan decidido a lo que iba a hacer._**

**_–Si puedo hacer eso y mucho más, por ejemplo esto… —dijo, Rukia pensó que la iba a besar, por eso cerro los ojos esperando el contacto, el cual nunca recibió, ya que Ichigo tenia un papel frente a su cara, ella reconoció la firma de un juez. — Esto es una orden de un juez que me permite hacerme cargo de mi hija, y que la reconozco como mía._**

**_—No puedes hacer eso, apenas te enteraste de que ella era tu hija. — se sobresalto cuando vio que alguien había pegado un fuerte azoté con la puerta de entrada. Al darse ambos vuelta notaron la presencia de un Renji tan enojado, que era como ver a mismísimo demonio. Se acerco a Rukia y la agarro de la cintura de manera brusca y la pego contra su cuerpo. Le saco el papel de la mano y lo rompió en mil pedazos, que aventó a la cara de Ichigo. Eso solo provoco la furia del peli naranjo, pero antes de que se arme una guerra dentro de su propia casa, Rukia decidió interponerse en medio de ambos para evitar cualquier discusión y posiblemente que ambos se vayan a los golpes en cualquier momento._**

**_— ¡Basta los dos, solo se están comportando como un par de niños! Por esa misma razón Ichigo te suplico que te vayas en este mismo instante de mi casa. —hablo mientras que le señalaba con la mano la salida de casa, este para no causar mas problemas se fue, pero antes de que hubiera a su coche y se marchara noto la presencia de Rukia, que estaba con la cara afligida y con una niña en brazos. —Puedes venir a verla los fines de semana, en este tiempo Renji se la pasa fuera de la casa. —agrego por ultimo antes de entrar a la casa, no sin antes de permitir que Ichigo cargara a su niña y la besara susurrándole algo a la niña, que provoca la risa a estallidos de está._**

**_Cuando se hubo marchado, Renji la esperaba adentro con una cara de no mucha gracia ante tal situación vivida, se acerco a ella y le arrebato a la niña de manera brusca de los brazos y la llevo con la nana para que la cuidara mientras ellos hablaban a solas en su recamara._**

**_—¡Se puede saber porque demonios fuiste a despedirte de el y llevar a MI hija con él! —dijo levantando la vos a cada segundo mas fuerte._**

**_—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —ataco la morena, enfrentándole de frente._**

**_—Si es mi asunto, dado que yo trabajo para darles de comer a ustedes dos. ¡Maldita sea!— dijo alterado. Cuando Rukia intento acercarse para colocar una mano sobre su hombro y que la comprendiera, pero el le pego un manotazo y apenas se dio vuelta la agarro de sus cabellos, tirándole a la cama y pegándole una bofetada, cuando intento pararse. En ese momento, Rukia solo atino a cubrirse con sus manos su rostro y ocultar sus lágrimas._**

**_—A partir de ahora aprenderás así, si me desobedeces ya sabes que te pasara Rukia. Te he tenido mucha paciencia porque se que tu amabas o sigues amando a ese maldito bastardo; pero a partir de hoy como te dije tu me servirás como una autentica esposa. Y eso incluye acostarte conmigo, Rukia. —dijo mientras se tiraba contra ella y comenzaba a besarla a la fuerza, ella solo se revolvía debajo del pelirrojo y lloraba a mares. Sin embargo, este no le hacia caso, hasta que termino rasgándole la camisa de un tirón; pero para su suerte Renji reacciono de lo que le estaba haciendo a su esposa y se levanto. Rukia aun asustada se cubrió con el manta, que estaba tirado en el suelo._**

**_Abarai se dio vuelta y le metió una última bofetada antes de mirarla e irse con una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios. En ese momento, ella noto que algo había tocado fondo en Renji y eso era el desprecio que ella le hacia desde que se casaron. Ella se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, cuando se fijo en el espejo noto su rostro lleno de hematomas y su mejilla hinchada debido a los golpes recibidos por ese patán._**

**_—Maldito bastardo, como te atreviste a levantare la mano. —dijo mientras se resbalaba por la pared hacia el piso y lloraba. —Ichigo, ojala que mañana cuando vengas a ver a Mitsuko estas marcas hayan desaparecido de mi rostro porque son la marca de mi mala elección, ahora me doy cuenta de eso._**

**_Continuara…_**

**Adelanto del próximo capitulo:**

**—Rukia, ¿Por qué tienes maquillaje en la cara?**

**—Es que…**

**—Dime que ese maldito bastardo no se atrevió a levantarte la mano.**

**—No el…**


	9. Will discover secrets and more secrets

Llego el fin de semana. En ese tiempo Ichigo tenía que ir a ver a su hija, y también de paso a Rukia, quería acercarse lo más posible a ambas. Recuperar a Rukia y hacer que está seda para que le autorice darle su a apellido a su hija, Mitsuko.

Ichigo se levanto muy feliz, ese día lo había esperado muy ansiosamente. Sin embargo, para cierta pelinegra esa semana se había tornado un verdadero infierno, ya que en el tiempo que llevaba casada con el desgraciado de Renji jamás; pero jamás en su vida, le había levantado la mano. Ese día vería a Ichigo en su casa, debido a que Renji llegara de improvisto del viaje de negocios, que hacia cada fin de semana para controlar las cosas en la empresa y su carrera musical, si ella de vez en cuando solía cantar en algunas fiestas y solía tener unos minis conciertos en el pueblo. Pero nada importante, suele cantar las canciones que le cantaba la madre de Ichigo, Masaki, pero le cambiaba algunas cosas en las letras de las canciones para poder identificarse mejor con sus sentimientos; según sea la ocasión.

Cuando Ichigo salió se encontró con Ukitake que estaba leyendo el periódico. Cuando se percató la presencia de su hijo dejo el diario ha un lado y le regalo una sonrisa muy cálida y llena de ternura. Él, Ichigo, también la devolvió la sonrisa solo que esta no era a la habitual que siempre le regalaba. Así que detecto que algo sumamente malo le pasaba.

— ¿Qué te sucede, hijo? —pregunto bastante interesado en el estado anímico del chico. Mientras este se sentaba y la mucama le serbia el desayuno.

—Nada. —dijo, mientras sorbía un poco del café. Pero Ukitake se dio cuenta que era mentira, por eso lo miro con una interrogación en la cara. — De verdad, no es nada. Y, ya cambiando de tema. —hablo, mientras se enderezaba en la silla y comía el omolet de huevo. — ¿Dónde esta Shusei? —pregunto a su padre.

—Se encuentra en la casa de Byakuya, al parecer este año que no estuvo con ellos y aun le tiene que dar los regalos de todas las fechas… ¡Ja, ja, ja!—hablo risueño, debido a que se imaginaba la cara de Byakuya al ver que Shusei le pedía los regalos y esté se los daba uno a uno, y a Yoruichi que se reía de la cara de su cuñado.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ya me estoy imaginando la cara de Byakuya y Yoruichi, seguramente, riéndose de la maldad de mi hijo. —dijo.

—Como sea, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?—pregunto, al notar la vestimenta de su hijo.

—Voy a ver a Rukia en la casa de su padre. Quedamos ahí, porque en caso que vuelva Renji ella tenga la escusa de que salió con la niña al parque y no le haga nada. —concluyo, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la biblioteca seguido de su padre.

—Ichigo antes de que te vayas te quiero dar algo, que me llego de parte de tu madrina, Mio, ella me pidió que te lo diera en esta fecha precisamente. —habló, mientras le extendía una carta que ya parecía tener unos cuantos años.

—De acuerdo, y la fecha de hoy es…

—Si, hoy hace ya nueve años que falleció tu madre, según lo que me contaste. —dijo, mientras se levantaba y dejaba a Ichigo con algo de privacidad, porque sabia como iba a reaccionar. Ese chico era muy predecible en sus acciones.

El peli naranjo saco la carta del sobre y comenzó a leer. Lo que se haya escrito en esa carta era impresionante su madre en dos simples hojas le resumió que ella había tenido un romance con el padre de Rukia años antes de que él se separara de su mujer y para colmo quedo embarazada, pero no le dijo nada y lo aborto. Y la otra carta era de ella también, pero por lo visto escrita antes de morir, decía que al abortar, se estaba desangrando y ella no lo sabia solo sentía unos dolores muy fuertes, pero para llenar esa carta le decía quien había echo que muriera definitivamente era su padre, su verdadero padre, Ishin Shiba la había ido a golpear porque creía que el hijo que aborto era de él...

Ichigo no termino de leer la carta, ya que las arrugo con desprecio. Ahora ya sabia a quien culpar completamente de la muerte de su madre, era al desgraciado de Ishin, pero también se sentía bastante enojado con respecto a Byakuya Kuchiki. El lo consideraba uno buen hombre, in embargo el también tenía la culpa de la muerte de su madre.

Salió de la biblioteca como un rayo, se subió al auto y se dirigió a la casa de Byakuya. Ukitake solo podía negar con la cabeza el modo de actuar de su hijo y pidiéndole a dios que Shusei no se entere de nada, porque sino perdería la buena imagen de su padre. Porque cuando era de tomar las cosas en sus manos Ichigo era capaz de matar a todo el mundo.

—Ichigo, espero que no hagas una locura. —dijo, mientras se dirigía rumbo a la empresa.

Ichigo llego muy rápido a la casa de Byakuya y noto que el auto de Rukia aun no estaba, cual agradeció infinitamente. Toco el timbre y quien le abrió fue Yoruichi, quien le regalo una sonrisa, pero este solo la ignoro y entro como si nada a la casa.

— ¡¿Donde esta Byakuya?!—pregunto con algo de rabia. Yoruichi le hizo una seña con la cabeza de que la siguiera.

—Se encuentra en el despacho y, si es por, Shusei quien te preocupado él se encuentra en su habitación durmiendo y tiene los auriculares puestos. En caso de que quieran pelear, gritar, lo que sea me da igual. —dijo, mientras le abría la puerta de la biblioteca y se ponía al lado de Byakuya quien le mostro un rostro bastante calmado. — ¡Siéntate, Ichigo! —ordeno la morena. Al notarlo parado como un poste de luz.

— ¡Gracias! —exclamo, mientras tomaba asiento frente a ambos. — ¿Sabias que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre? —interrogo el chico. Que como respuesta del pelinegro obtuvo una afirmación con la cabeza en respuesta de un si.

— ¿Qué quieres preguntarme Ichigo? —yendo directamente al grano.

—Se que usted tuvo una relación con mi madre antes de ella morir. Y supongo que usted no sabía que esperaba un hijo suyo y decidió deshacerse del bebe, para que no tenga que atase a ella por responsabilidad. —sacando todo la furia de dentro en cada palabra. Esto dejo en estado de shock a Yoruichi y a Byakuya.

—Yo, yo no lo sabía. Si me lo hubiera dicho en este momento ella estaría…

—Viva. —concluyo el peli naranjo. —Señor Kuchiki, usted sabe que lo respeto y lo quiero, pero lo que le hizo a mi madre no se compara con lo que le hizo el desgraciado de Ishin a mi madre.

— ¿Qué le hizo?

—La golpeo, porque creyó que en realidad ella se deshizo de su hijo. Porque mi madre fue violada por ese hombre antes de que empezaran lo suyo. Lo siento. —dijo, mientras se levantaba de la silla. —Pero antes de que lo olvide, mamá dejo esto para usted. Y felicidades a ambos por del bebe. —dijo, mientras se dirigió a la sala a esperar la llegada de Rukia.

— ¿Byakuya, leerás la carta? —interrogo la morocha. Mientras se sentaba frente a su pareja.

—Temo que lo tengo que hacer, pero no en este momento. Espere a que nazca el nuevo tesoro de nuestra vida. Pero me pregunto como se habrá enterado de lo nuestro.

Ambos se quedaron pensando hasta que un foquito se les encendió en la cabeza a ambos al mismo tiempo, y salió el nombre del espía…

— ¡Shusei! —dijeron ambos, mientras se reían y se abrazaban con cariño.

—Ese niño es un caso muy particular. —le dijo Yoruichi a Byakuya, mientras salían del despacho y se iban ha acompañar a Ichigo. Cuando entraron el living se encontraron con Rukia y Ichigo quien tenia a la bebe en brazos. Yoruichi observo detalladamente a la pelinegra noto que algo no estaba bien en ella, hasta que se dio cuenta de los que era. Se le ocurrió una idea en mente para hablar de manera tranquila.

—Rukia, acompáñame a la cocina a hacer unos cafés, ya que la chica del servicio hoy esta de día libre. —dijo, mientras era seguida por Rukia a la cocina. Cuando estuvieron ahí Yoruichi cerró la puerta de la cocina detrás de ella y fue directo a la pelinegra que estaba haciendo el café en la cafetera.

—Rukia, ¿Por qué tienes maquillaje en la cara? —dijo la morena, yendo directo al grano.

—Es que…

Ante ese tartamudeo de Rukia. Yoruichi acerco su mano por la mejilla de su hijastra y noto que al remover el maquillaje, Rukia tenía moreteado el aojo y toda la zona de los pómulos. Una rabia interna se apodero de Yoruichi, ya que Rukia era su hija y no podía permitir que le hicieran eso, y lo primero que le vino a la mente de quien pudo haberla golpeado fue Renji, su esposo.

—Dime que ese maldito bastardo no se atrevió a levantarte la mano. —hablo, alterada.

—No el…

—Rukia no trates de mentirme y de defenderlo. —dijo.

—Si. Renji fue el que me golpeo y trato de…. Pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. —hablo, mientras se largaba a llorar en los brazos de Yoruichi.

Pero lo que ninguna de las dos sabían era que detrás de la puerta cierta persona estaba escuchando la conversación que ambas chicas mantenía en la cocina en ese momento.

—Tengo que contarle esto a papá y al abuelo Byakuya. —dijo, Shusei, mientras iba lo mas rápido con su padre.

Continuara…

Adelanto del próximo capitulo:

—Rukia, ¿Dónde estuviste?

—En la casa de mi padre. Lleve a Mitsuko cerca de sus abuelos.

—Me estas mintiendo.

—No, no lo estoy haciendo, ¡créeme!

—Ya no te creo nada... y pagaras por serme infiel…


End file.
